


Birthright

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Prince Finn, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Being part of the Resistance delegation to Artorias, Finn finds something he thought he'd lost forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A brushed up and slightly expanded version of a fic written by inspiration from a conversation with lesbiankiliel about Prince Finn and him finding his family.

The summit has started. The royal house of Artoria and general Organa are in deep negotiation about the Resistance being grated permission to use system as a base of operation. There is great strategic value in it, but it holds great danger for the populace so Finn understands why the rulers of the planet is reluctant to agree without further consideration. 

He himself sits quietly to the side remaining quiet as the others talk. He feels he has little to add. If it had been a meeting about military strategies he’d have much to say, but this is purely diplomatic negotiations and he feels something at a loss. He knows the general brought him mainly for PR reasons, so he has decided to remain the silent poster boy for the Resistance and not put his foot in it. 

As the meeting carries on Finn can't help but notice that the queen keeps looking at him. Not directly, but kind of surreptitious out of the corner of her eye. At first he thinks he's imagining it, but as time passes the surreptitious glances becomes more and more pronounced. 

It worries him. What reason would the queen have to look at him after all. 

After several hours all the delegates agrees on a recess. The room is hot and humid, and they could all do with a break. 

Politely bowing to the royal couple Finn hurries to join the Resistance's delegation, not wanting to be caught alone. Still he catches the last glance the queen sends him. 

As he joins the others, he allows their voices to flow around him, losing himself in his speculations about the queen's odd behavior. 

"You seem lightyears away?" General Organa's question interrupts him musings. 

"It's nothing. Or... General, do I have something on my nose?" He's not sure how to broach the subject, the whole thing make him feel a it silly. 

“No, Finn. You don’t. Why?” 

“Well… It’s the queen. She keeps looking at me and if I don’t have something on my face I don’t know why." 

“Perhaps-” Leia starts to speak only to stop herself immediately. 

She puts her hand on his arm and slowly guides him away from the others. 

“I didn’t bring this up at the briefing before we left, because I know it is something that no one here likes to think or speak of, but you may remind her of her son.” 

Finn’s brows knit together. 

“I don't follow?” 

“Back when the First Order first formed they tried to bring Atorias under their sway. The people and their leaders resisted which made the First Order retaliate harshly. They raided the capital and bombed the palace. One of the casualties was the youngest son of the royal family.” 

Finn feels no surprise at the story. He knows how the First Order works, this is their standard MO. 

“The First Order’s tactic backfired," Leia continues. "The people and rulers of Artorias only fought back harder and finally ousted them, but the royal couple never stopped grieving for the loss of their son. This is why they’re willing to shield us, they bear the First Order no love, but they still worry about retaliation to their people.” 

Finn nods. 

“I wish we could tell them that they’d be safe,” he says. 

“But they won’t be,” Leia concludes.  

"No, not until the First Order is completely gone." 

Leia sighs and shakes her head, before adding, “The son they lost would be around your age. That might be why she was staring.” 

Finn nods again. 

“Thank you for telling. I’ll try to be diplomatic about this if she speaks to me.” 

Leia pats his arm as she takes her leave. 

“I know you will.”   
 

Finn walks out into the palace’s park. Artorias is an temperate, arboreal world and there are trees everywhere. Part of him regrets Rey isn’t here to see it, she would love it. 

The sun is warm and welcoming, and he closes his eyes and turns his face towards it, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. This world is so different from Starkiller Base, the only planet he had set foot on until he left the First Order, so warm and alive. 

The sound of soft footfalls behind him makes him turn to see the queen approaching. A stately woman in her late fifties, dressed in a long, yellow dress that leaves her shoulders bare, she moves with grace and poise. 

Finn bows as she comes near. 

“Your majesty.” 

“Captain. I see that you find our world of interest.” 

“Yes, you majesty. I… this is very different from where I grew up. In a good way,” he hurries to add, thinking his words might have sounded disparaging in her ears. “I would have loved to grow up here.” 

She smiles at him. 

“Would you like to see more of the palace?” 

“Yes, please,” Finn answered with enthusiasm. 

The queen reaches out and takes his arm. 

"Let us begin with the park." 

 

After having shown him around the large park, telling him about the trees and plants and animals they came across she guides them back into the palace proper, taking them through rooms so large Finn couldn’t imagine any private person using them. The were as big as the holo simulation rooms they used for training back at Starkiller Base, bigger even. 

Finally she leads them to a room filled with paintings and holo statues. Finn immediately recognizes the queen herself on one of them. 

“Family portraits?” Finn asks with a smile. 

“Indeed.” So far there has been a small smile on the queen’s lips, but now it has vanished and her voice sounds heavy. “The one over there is of my husband when he was younger.” 

Finn turns around to look at the piece she’s pointing at and stops dead. The man on the picture looks so much like him. The nose is a little bit longer and slightly wider, and his chin is a bit shorter, but the resemblance is uncannny. 

“You see it too?” the queen asks. 

“I… Erm… The general-” Finn suddenly fumbles for words. “General Organa told me about what happened.” He turns and looks at the queen. “I’m truly sorry.” 

“Did she also tell you that the body of our son was never recovered.” 

Finn blinks. 

“No, but…” His mind refuses to grasp the implications. 

“My husband has buried our son in his heart, years ago but I never gave up hope.” 

She reaches out and takes his hands. 

“Captain, I know it is a lot to ask, but will you agree to a test to see if you are who I think you are?” 

“I-” Finn can feel a lump form in his throat. 

 _This isn’t real, it can’t be. There is no chance._  

Still he nods. 

“Of course. It’s the least I can do." He somehow manages to force the words out of his mouth but he refuses to let himself hope. 

   
The queen wastes no time but takes him straight to the medical wing of the palace, though Finn supposes there's no one she needs to ask for permission in this. 

It is a simple blood test taken by an MD droid. Finn sits silent but restlessly as the droid process the blood. 

 _What is he_ _going_ _say when it turns out negative? Will the queen be angry with him?_ He just hopes it doesn’t jeopardize the negotiations with the Resistance. 

He looks at the queen out of the corner of his eye. She stands next to the droid, silent, her body rigid. 

Finally the droid speaks. 

“You majesty, I have the results.” 

The queen snatches the datapad out of the droid’s hand, her face freezing as she reads. Her shoulders sink as she lowers the datapad. 

Finn awkwardly rises to his feet. The queen silently turns to him, tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, but she shakes her head. 

Stepping forward she puts one hand on his cheek. 

“My son.” 

It takes nearly a minute for those two words to register for Finn, when they do he finds himself speechless. 

Gently he pulls the queen - _his mother_ , his dazed mind supplies - into a tight embrace, still struggling to comprehend.  

 _How is this possible? What would be the_ _chance_ _?_  

He had always tried not to think about it, even more so after he had got away from the First Order because after all what was the chance? Better not yearn for that which could never happen. But it had, it had. 

He knows what Rey or Skywalker would give as an answer, that it's the Force, but in this moment he doesn't much care about that, only that he finally found home. That his family found him. 

There is still so much. There's his siblings to meet, all the brothers and sisters he never knew he had. His father too, more than the formal introduction between a reigning monarch and a military captain. And a whole world, a whole new _life_ to explore. 

But for these moments, holding his mom in his arms is everything to Finn and everything he needs.


End file.
